


Household Sins

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Erections, Fluff, House Cleaning, House Cleaning Porn, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Sexy Maid Service AU, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Single Parents, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: As a single father, Yuuri hasn't had a full night's sleep in as long as he can remember, let alone anything that might pass as some sort of social like. Fortunately, his friends have his back and have set him up for a day of pampering on his birthday, including a maid for the day! Yuuri can hardly wait to hurry up and do nothing all day while someone else cleans his kitchen.He just hadn't expected a housecleaner like this...





	Household Sins

Yuuri hadn’t expected to be a single father – hadn’t even expected to have children if he was perfectly honest with himself – but sometimes shit happens and you just gotta roll with it. 

Of course, he loved his kids, both biological and adopted, but caring for all four of them alone while also working and trying to live a normal adult life was sometimes exhausting.

No, that was wrong. It was  _ always _ exhausting.

The doorbell was ringing. The chimes echoing through the still dark house, startling the dogs into adding their own barks to the din, and waking the youngest who bellowed out a scream so loud Yuuri was sure his eardrums were shattered. 

Yuuri moaned into his pillow, rolling over and looking at the clock.  _ Who in the seven hells was ringing his doorbell at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday? _

“Yuuri! Open up!”

Yuuri stumbled towards the front door, cursing as he went, as the sound of his best friend’s voice echoed through the hall. He cracked the wooden barrier open and glared out of the slit towards where Phichit and his husband Chris stood grinning at him.

“Happy Birthday, Yuuri!” They yelled and Yuuri blinked. Was that today?

“Couldn’t my gift have been a few more hours of sleep?” He wasn’t sure when he’d gone to bed the night before. There definitely hadn’t been a one in front of the number and he really didn’t want to think too hard about it.

“We’re doing you one better,” Chris said pushing past him and heading towards the nursery where the little one’s cries had effectively woken up the rest of the house. The other three children were all shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“Uncle Phichit!” They cheered as they caught sight of their favorite Uncle (leaving Chris to whine from down the hall “What am I, chopped liver?”).

“How would you kids like to spend the day with Uncle Chris and I at Disneyland?” Phichit asked with a huge grin on his face and a wink towards Yuuri who groaned. The last thing he wanted on his birthday was to herd his kids across Disney. Any other day, sure, but not  _ today _ .

The kids were cheering, however, and Yuuri resigned himself to his fate. “I’ll go get them ready.”

“You’ll do no such thing!” Chris admonished, the littlest perched happily on his shoulder, her chubby hands tangled in Chris’ curly hair. She had always liked the way it poofed on top of his head. “We’re taking the kids, not you. You are to stay there in your pajamas while we drop the dogs off at your neighbor’s, get the kids ready, take them out for the day, and then have them sleep over tonight.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open and Phichit patted him on the shoulder. “We’ve got you a pamper kit here so you can spend the whole day relaxing. We’ll bring the kids back in the morning for a family breakfast and we can celebrate then, but in the meantime, I want you to just sleep and catch up on Netflix to your heart's content.”

Yuuri felt tears prickle in his eyes as he flung himself towards his best friend. “I feel terrible saying this, but this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Phichit patted his back. “You’re not terrible. Just tired. Enjoy this. I’ve already called all your favorite places to deliver your meals, and I even got you a cleaning service to stop by for a few hours. Your only job is to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but admit to himself that watching someone else clean his house sounded better than Katsudon…well no,  _ nothing _ was better than Katsudon, but better than sex for sure. Sex was great, but have you tried Katsudon?

It took a bit of time, but Phichit and Chris got the dogs to his neighbor, Minako’s, place; kids dressed, and everyone wrangled into the car and off to Anaheim with minimal fuss. They shouted assurances that they had sunscreen and changes of clothes as the door slammed shut leaving Yuuri in an eerily silent house. He wasn’t sure it had ever been this quiet.

It was  _ heaven _ .

He let out a happy cheer before pitching back onto the couch and falling asleep the moment his face buried into the overstuffed cushions.

The sun was considerably higher when a soft knock roused him from his sleep. He could feel drool running down his chin and he was sure his hair was an utter mess, but he felt better rested than he had in years. How much better would he feel after a day of relaxing and a full night’s uninterrupted sleep? He shivered at the thought and slowly stood before shuffling to the door.

There was no one there, but a sealed and insulated delivery box sat waiting from his favorite breakfast joint on the other side of town. Yuuri let out a happy sigh and brought the food inside, digging into to the still warm, blueberry pancakes and fluffy eggs, moans of appreciation leaking out with each bite.

When he was finished he tossed the dishes in the sink, deciding to leave them unattended for once. He would put them in the dishwasher later, but right now he had a pampering box to investigate.

He cracked open the cheerfully wrapped box and squealed in delight at the various facial masks, lotions, bath salts, and even a pedicure kit. He set to work at once, soaking his body and scrubbing himself to a soft and slightly pink perfection. The face mask had given him a gorgeous, dewy complexion, and the hair products had left his hair soft and just a bit fluffy.

There was even a brand-new pair of pajamas with adorable poodles on them that were made of some of the softest fabric he’d ever felt. He slipped them on and made his way back to the couch to start painting his toenails. It’d been a long time since he’d indulged himself in such a pleasure.

By the time lunch arrived, he was deep into season two of  _ The Good Place _ and his toenails were a cute shade of cotton candy pink. There was a bit of glitter in the polish and he smiled happily as he turned his feet this way and that, enjoying the shimmer of his nails. He fully settled back into the couch, feet propped up to dry when there was another knock at the door.

Yuuri sighed, assuming it must be the cleaners and penguin marched to the front door, thankful he hadn’t yet removed the toe separators and ruined his handy work. He carefully settled his feet and pulled open the door, only to almost fall over as he jumped in surprise at the man waiting on the other side of the door. 

He was definitely a cleaner based on the large tub of supplies he had sitting by his feet, but if it wasn’t for that big hint, Yuuri never would have guessed his occupation. There was a long, silver ponytail, artfully poofed on the top of his head, fluttering ever so gently in the breeze, a few tiny strands teasing over his crystal blue eyes, the color of the ocean in all those photos of places Yuuri had never been. His skin was pale and his lips were cherry red with a hint of some sort of shimmery lip gloss, smirking as if they knew exactly what Yuuri was thinking.

Then again, what was Yuuri supposed to think? The man was gorgeous, even before you took in his sinfully short cut-offs and adorably sexy crop top with a sparkly pink poodle across the chest. Nothing about him screamed house cleaner; the only practical thing about him were his shoes, which were a comfortable, yet stylish pair of trainers in blue and pink that Yuuri really wanted for his own closet.

He realized he’s been staring too long and blushed crimson, expecting the man to sneer. But instead, he simply winked and held out his hand. “Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov and today I’ll be your house cleaner!”

Yuuri’s brain was doing a spot-on impression of the time his eldest had forgotten to vent the Tupperware container he’d placed in the microwave. Yuuri had always tried to keep his microwave clean but having a large plastic container of soup literally explode within it was the moment he gave up that dream for good. Though he did have a housecleaner for the day...

“Hi, I’m Yuuri. I’m glad you’re here, let me show you around.”

Viktor grinned and went to pick-up his buggy of supplies, only instead of bending his knees as you’d expect, he simply turned his back to Yuuri and  _ bent over _ . As short as the shorts had been from the front, like this, they left very little to Yuuri’s now exceptionally vivid imagination. He was pretty sure his face was so red by the time Viktor turned around that there was steam bursting from his ears.

“Lead the way,” Viktor said with a coy wink.

Yuuri had never had a cleaner before, but he thought they’d be more interested in the things they’d be cleaning and not, well, him. But Viktor seemed to barely care about the cleaning at all! Instead, he was looking around, tossing his hair, and kept leaning against counters, popping his hip and settling his hand along the waistband of his shorts, pushing them dangerously lower each time. Yuuri thought he was going to explode with the effort not to do something truly embarrassing like pop a boner.

As it was his cock was already twitching eagerly in interest at the man in front of him who Yuuri was sure was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

_ Oh be still my little bi heart, _ he thought to himself as he concluded the tour and led them back to the kitchen.

“Well, that about sums it up. I’ve been instructed to just sit back and relax today, but if you have any questions about the cleaning, just let me know.” And with that, he spun and practically launched himself to the safety of the couch where he could hide his growing erection in peace, and hopefully ignore the sex-on-legs cleaner that was currently staring at him like he had two heads.

“You don’t want me to clean the living room…or the bedroom?” Viktor asked, tipping his head to the side in confusion.

“Huh? No, that’s what I said. I clean every day myself, but the kitchen is what really takes the brunt of it. I don’t know how long Phichit booked you for, but I’d rather you start there to make sure it gets done. I mean, I’ve been dying for someone to get the grout on the floor clean for ages now. If you could manage it I’d probably die of happiness.”

Viktor tapped his lips, still looking a little confused before shrugging. “Alright, if that’s what will make you happy. I’ve got a trick for the floors, but I’ll save that for last. Guess I’ll just get started on the appliances. Feel free to watch.”

It seemed like an odd thing to say, but even if Viktor wasn’t dressed like a wet dream come to life, Yuuri would still be sorely tempted to watch. There really wasn’t much better than watching someone else clean your home. Frankly, if he could get over how gorgeous Viktor was he’d probably ask to give him a hug at the end of the day in appreciation. Seeing his kitchen sparkling again was a dream.

Viktor set to work, and within minutes he had the surfaces coated in some sort of industrial strength cleaner that was eating through the grease and random food stains with ease. He’d even popped Yuuri’s dirty dishes in the washer and had the machine’s front panel gleaming. He was incredibly efficient, though Yuuri was worried about his back.

With every movement, Viktor moved like a dancer. And not just any dancer, Viktor somehow managed to make the refrigerator door strongly remind Yuuri of a stripper pole, and he wasn’t sure if he was more turned on by the way Viktor popped his butt out as he moved, or by how sparkling his vegetable bin was.

He tugged a blanket up over his lap, hoping drool wasn’t slipping from his mouth as he watched Viktor push a rag across his countertop, using his whole body to press into the surface, his crop top shimmying up his taut stomach, fluttering loosely when he bent over giving Yuuri just a glimmer of his cherry red nipples.

Yuuri really hoped he didn’t get a nosebleed...or get pregnant. Didn’t matter that he was a man because Viktor was pure, raw sex, and Yuuri was weak. He palmed himself through his pajama pants, hoping the blanket kept his dignity intact until Viktor was finished and he could jack-off in peace. He could just imagine having those shiny lips around his cock…

He bit his lip and suppressed a whine of need. He really should turn the TV back on and distract himself, but he couldn’t help it. His countertops were sparkling and his metaphorical crops were watered.

And then Viktor swiped his rag across the surface of Yuuri’s microwave interior leaving it pristine, his hair bouncing as he moved, hand stroking in an obscene way as he cleaned the door handle. Yuuri couldn’t help the small sound of desire that slipped out of his lips, his ears turning red as he watched.

But Viktor just turned and winked at him cutely. “Been a while since someone serviced you properly?”

Yuuri’s mouth went dry and his cock twitched eagerly at the thought of Viktor servicing him  _ properly _ . “Y-you could say that.”

Viktor smirked at him with a knowing smile. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m here. I’ll take good care of you.”

It was too much. Yuuri chucked himself back against the couch cushions, flipping over and burying himself face first into the plushie goodness that was nowhere near the  _ plushie goodness _ he wanted to sink himself into. He couldn’t help but grind his hips a little in desperation.

“Alright, let's get these floors done!” Viktor called out happily, and Yuuri was helpless, he had to watch. He sat up and peered over the back of the couch, and almost pitched back off it in surprise. Viktor was on his hands and knees, ass up and shorts almost nonexistent as he sprinkled a white powder on the floor, spraying it with...vinegar?

“It’s a simple trick, but it works wonders,” Viktor said, with another teasing wink over his shoulder as Yuuri helplessly kneeled on the couch for a better look, watching the bubbly reaction taking place along his grout lines. “Baking soda and vinegar,” Viktor said, holding up a small hand brush with hard bristles. “After a good scrub, it’ll look pearly white.

And then he set to work, his butt bobbing up and down and Yuuri’s brain short-circuiting as he watched Viktor’s tight ass all but beg to be fucked right against that suddenly brilliantly clean floor. Yuuri had a bad feeling he was going to end up cumming all over it the moment Viktor left with absolutely no shame. He’d rather it be Viktor’s cum after he set to work deep cleaning the maid’s ass with his tongue, but he’d take what he could get.

God, he  _ really _ needed to get laid.

His phone rang, making him give a highly unsexy scream of surprise as he really did fall off the couch this time, grabbing blindly for the phone and glaring at the screen as Phichit’s name flashed before him. He used the distraction as an excuse to leave the room and  _ maybe _ get his libido in check, even if his every instinct was screaming at him to stay right where he was and watch Viktor’s creamy white ass flex above his now gleaming tile. 

He dashed into the bedroom, shutting the door and answered his phone with a hissed “Hello?”

He was met with the sound of Phichit’s amused laughter. “Having fun?”

Yuuri gulped in a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. It’s been a good day, and the cleaner is great. My kitchen looks new.”

“Oh yeah? I can just bet you  _ love _ watching him work.”

Yuuri tipped his head. How did Phichit know he likes watching his house get cleaned? Surely he couldn’t know how attractive Viktor was. “I mean, it’s nice not having to do it myself.”

Phichit cackled. “Oh come on, Yuuri! Don’t play innocent! You must be dying watching the show! Just admit it. Have you had to stroke one out yet?”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open. “What...you can't be...did you  _ plan _ this?! I can’t jerk-off over my housecleaner!”

“Why not? It’s a sexy maid service, and Chris showed me a picture of the one they were sending. I know he’s totally your type.”

Yuuri’s brain whirled as he went over the words Phichit was saying. “Sexy...maid...service?”

“Oh my god, did you not know? Good god, you must be  _ dying _ ! Yuuri! It’s okay! We hired them to give you a good  _ show _ ! Not clean your floors. Please tell me you did  _ not  _ have him clean your floors!”

“He didn’t clean my floors.”

“Oh thank go–”

“He’s cleaning them right now.”

“Yuuri! You go out there and let him treat you to a proper show! He’s supposed to just push the vacuum around, crawl on the floor between your legs, and lean over you and stuff!”

Yuuri banged his head against the wall with a firm thud. “I’m an idiot.”

“No you’re not,” Phichit said kindly; “just a bit oblivious sometimes. Now go out there and apologize and enjoy the rest of your gift.”

Yuuri whined, but agreed, hanging up and pocketing his phone before taking a deep breath and returning to the kitchen where Viktor appeared to have just finished mopping the floor. Every grout line was pristine and Yuuri felt close to tears. 

“This looks amazing…”

Viktor turned towards him, his face curious before morphing into the kindest expression Yuuri had ever seen. “I take it you figured it out?”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“Well, I’m a little offended.”

“I’m sorr–”

“I mean after all that work and you haven’t even asked me out to dinner!”

Yuuri blinked. “Wait, huh?”

“Well, I won’t just clean  _ anyone’s _ floor like that. My secrets have costs you know! I’d say dinner is a fair price, and maybe  _ breakfast _ .” He winked and Yuuri felt his whole face flame up in what he was sure was a brilliant blush.

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

“And...stay the night?”

“Now you’re getting it,” Viktor said with a smirk, leaning in closer until their noses were almost touching, his thumb caressing over Yuuri’s bottom lip. “I showed you mine, isn’t it time I saw yours?”

Yuuri squeaked. “Yes! I mean...won’t you get in trouble with your work?”

“Oh no, I'm the owner! I never do house calls myself, but when Chris told me about you and showed me your photo I practically begged him to set me up on a date with you; so we made a little bet.”

“A bet?” Yuuri questioned.

“Yes. I bet him that I could get you to ask me on a date.”

Yuuri swallowed. “And the prize?”

“If I lost, I had to pay for dinner.”

As he said the words, there was a knock at the door and Viktor pranced over to the door, revealing a delivery driver from the fanciest restaurant in town. Yuuri felt his jaw drop open as the driver presented him with  _ two _ steak dinners.

“You can bill that to Christophé Giacometti,” Viktor said with a wink and a wave to the driver who’s mouth had fallen open as Viktor closed the door. “Now Yuuri,” he whispered as he turned them away from the door, bag full of their meals, back towards the bedroom; “How about we slip into something a bit more comfortable and enjoy our meal before some  _ dessert _ ?”

Yuuri could only nod as he followed along. 

_ Best. Birthday. Ever. _

* * *

The next morning the kitchen was full of life as all of Yuuri’s family, along with a fair few of his friends, made themselves at home in his kitchen and his mother cooked up a breakfast feast before their eyes. Yuuri was holding his second youngest, squeezing him tightly, when Viktor emerged from his room, dressed in a pair of matching poodle pajamas (that he’d just so happened to have in his car…).

Yuuri turned beet red as his sister whistled and his oldest asked, “Daddy, who's that?”

“That,” Phichit said with a barely concealed laugh, “is the reason Uncle Chris is never allowed to make bets. He always picks the losing side.”

“Au contraire, chéri. I only bet against Viktor to get him riled up. I was hoping for this outcome from the very start.”

Viktor let out an offended squeak and everyone laughed as Viktor whined, rubbing his face into the crook between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri smiled to himself, gazing around happily at his now sparkling clean home, more full of life than he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t help but hope every birthday from now on would be just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all the people out there who find the sight of someone else cleaning their house to be sexy as hell. I got a cleaner last fall when my anxiety is particularly bad and I think I creeped her out cause I just couldn't stop watching. XD
> 
> Floor/Grout Cleaning Viktor is doing is inspired by my own tile woes. My tile is impossible to keep clean, but the best method I've found is to sprinkle baking soda in the grout and then spray/pour some vinegar over it so it bubbles up. After it sits for a minute or two, I scrub with a hard brush and pick up the excess with a towel. It's the only way to get those grout lines white again. NEVER AGAIN.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who was part of the Isekai Zine for letting me contribute this silly little bit of fluff.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
